Why Not?
by Kaidence
Summary: COMPLETE why do we have a fear of telling others our emotions. well here is a fiction that says alot about high school love. inu-yasha is a hot skater that has a long past and kagome is a gothic that shuts off her emotions from others.
1. Introduction: meet the crew

Why Not?  
  
Introduction: Hi!  
  
hi ya'll my names Kaidence and this is my first ever fic!!! please go easy on me. i promise to try  
  
to upload at least one chapter per day. or every two days at the most. please please review i need   
  
to know what you think about my story so i know wiether or not to continue on with this story.  
  
intro: " Good morning! And thank you for listening to 99.3!! Coming up next! Tool! Disturbed!  
  
and Saliva!" SMACK A girl's hand smacks the alarm clock as it falls to the floor.   
  
"Damn thing! always waking me up in the morning at the same Damn time!!" she pushes off the  
  
black covers of her bed and stands to walk into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Kagome Higarashi of Japan, Black Hair layered down to her waist- Blue eyes- beautiful all around.  
  
comes back out to get dressed.   
  
"What should i wear?" she says as she looks at the numerous black clothing she owned. Kagome  
  
is gothic, she has been since she lost her best friend almost a year earlier. She was ok and never   
  
wore black before then but when people started asking how she was after her friend's death she   
  
turned gothic to have them leave her alone. it's not like they cared any way, most of them just did   
  
that to make themselves look like a caring person. only her true friends talked to her after that.  
  
After 15 minutes of pondering what to wear she finally picked out a pair of pants, and a shirt.  
  
the pants were black with chains on the back and red " X"'s on the front and back pocets, they  
  
were tight around the waist but got baggy just below her knees. Her shirt... a black tank top with red   
  
words that spelled out "REJECT" on the front.   
  
As she put on her shirt on the phone rang. "Shit!" she said as she falls to the floor.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"hey girl! what'cha doin'?"  
  
"nothing, just trying to get dressed. you know the same thing happens each year."  
  
"oh bad mood?"  
  
"in a way. maybe it'll get better."  
  
"yeah maybe you'll see him and have the nerve to ask him out."  
  
"i gotta go. see ya in a few."  
  
"bye"  
  
Oh how i wish i could face him as more than a friend...  
  
so what'cha think? good? i hope so. 


	2. Back to Hell

Author note: hey people. i just want to say thank you to all who reviewed. plz tell me what i could improve on and if you have any questions ask me and i will answer. you will learn alot about the characters in this chapter. thank you!

I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!! thank you.

Why not??  
  
chapter 1: back to hell!  
  
( Kagome pov )  
  
Man here we go, back to the hell hole i we call school. Another   
year of lonliness that never seems to come to an end. well maybe it would   
if i wouldn't be so fuckin' afraid to go talk to him.  
( end kag pov )   
  
The car pulls up to Sango's house. BEEP BEEP   
  
"I'M COMING! I'M COMING DAMNIT!" Sango says as she runs down the front stairs of her house.   
  
"Figures... she's always the slow one." Kagome says as Sango gets in the car.  
  
"I HEARD THAT! and i see your in your regular attair. Kag when are you   
gonna change? i mean its over now. everyone is leaving you alone." Sango pleaded.  
  
"And that's how it's gonna stay. Sango the only people i need is my friends." Kagome said as they pulled into the junior parking area.  
  
"And maybe... Yash?" Sango said while fixing her make-up in the mirror.  
  
Sango Juins, Kagome's best friend, is semi goth. she loves the style but don't like wearing all   
black. So she mixes with a pink shirt or some other color everyday. She had long brown hair that was currently left down.   
  
"I don't need Yash. I just...well...i just like him that's all." Kag said while she poped the trunk   
to get her book bag out of it. she then locked the door and went to search for her bag.  
  
"oh you like him but everytime he's near you you blush and stutter and can not for the life of you make eye contact?? it seems you love him to me." Sango knew that would get her but to her surprize Kagome found something different to say.  
  
"It's different now. things have changed. it's been a long summer, and i don't think i feel for   
him as strongly now." she said as she successfully found her bag, and shut the trunk.  
  
"Oh really now? then why don't you talk to him he's coming over here with Miroku right now."  
  
Kagome looks over in the direction that Sango pointed. Oh god. no no no not those feelings again. look at him, he's sooo fine!   
  
Inu-Yasha Inukito, yash for short, is a skater boy of the school. he loves to skate and   
play drums and bass guitar. He has Short silver hair that is always in spikes and bright amber eyes. Today he was currently dressed in Baggy black jeans and a tight blue tee shirt with an see through black button up over shirt unbuttoned to see his abs through his blue shirt.   
  
" Hey Kagome, how are you?" Yash said keeping his eyes directly on her.  
  
"He..Hey Yash. I'm doing f...fine. and Y...You?" Kagome replied feeling the heat rush to her face.  
  
"Perfectly fine...now." he says, winks and then smiles at her.  
  
"So was your sum..." Kagome was cut off by the sound of a hand smaking Miroku.  
  
"MIROKU! YOU HENTIA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY ASS IS NOT A FUCKING PLAY GROUND FOR YOUR DAMN HAND AND IF YOU TOUCH IT AGAIN I'LL CUT IT OFF!" Sango yells at Miroku.  
  
"Ah Sango! still as beautiful as always and such the cocky attitude one of the many things i   
love about you." Miroku said.  
  
Miroku Hoshi, Miro for short, is Yash's friend. miro is not as much of a skater he is more   
of a punk. he was currently dressed in Leather pants with a blood red shirt. the red shirt was   
tucked in and he was wearing a leather jacket over that. he has short black hair that is always   
tied back in a small pony tail.  
  
"Miro your a charmer." Sango said as she turned to Kagome. " You ready?" she asked.   
  
"Yes. uh Bye Miro! Bye Yash. Hope to see you around." Kag said and turned to leave.  
  
"bye Kag!" Miro yelled after her.  
  
"Bye Kags!"

Soon Kagome and Sango was out of sight and Miroku looked at Yash with an expression that said, GOT' CHA!

"So do you feel any different?" Miro asked Yash.

"What do you mean different. She's the same Kagome... only much more wonderful than before."

"I see... You love her." Miro asked with a smile.

"Yes. Yes i do. and i think i might have a chance with her."

"Yes. I can even see that."

"Well what about you and Sango?" Yash looked interestedly at him.

"She wants me."

"Sure she does. keep dreaming Romeo!" Yash laughs and walks to the front doors of the school.

" On to hell we go my friend!" Miro said as he walked with Yash.

END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
..."oh man i wish i stood a chance with him"  
  
" You know you do."   
  
"i do not"  
  
"oh we'll see!"...  
  
thank you... Kaidence!! PLZ REVIEW. THANK YOU!


	3. Classes

Authors note: Hey! I would like to say thanks to "BloodBunny" for reviewing! i will continue on with it but if this is going to be a numerouse chapter story then i will need to have more reviews. other than that it will be a short story for now. if you have any questions about the story that i did not put in the story then feel free to ask when you review. i do read all my reviews! so to blood bunny here's the next chapter for you! thanks!  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! thank you!  
  
Why Not?  
  
Chapter 2: Classes  
  
"We'll see?? what do you mean 'We'll see'?? do you know some thing?" Kagome desperatly searched for ways to get her friend to tell her what she knew about Yash.  
  
"i mean we'll see. my god Kag can you not see that he likes you?!?" Sango yelled while looking fo her schedual in the office box.  
  
"He does not. i couldn't be so lucky. man i've had a thing for him for so long now. i'll never have a chance!" Kag slumped in the chair by the office door.   
  
"KAG!!! will you shut up? how do you know that he don't like you if you wont even give the man some time to ask you out?! you've liked him for like forever! and he's always stared at you! please just try. Give him time and see what happens. what classes do you have?" Sango snapped.  
  
" But we are so different. look at him and look at me. hello he likes pretty girls! and im not in that catigory there! i have Alegbra II first period, then Chemestry, then mythology I, and then Keyboarding. and i have 1st lunch. you?" she said as she read off the list.  
  
"um... One, YOU ARE TOO PRETTY!! and two, i have Algebra II then Chemestry then gym then japanese history and i have 1st LUNCH!!" Sango said while jumping.   
  
The girl's laughed and went to pick out a set of lockers near one another.  
  
----------------------Algebra II- Mr. Gensing's class  
  
(Kag pov)  
  
Sango and i went to our first class. i saw mr.gensing sitting at his desk. yes we have the cool teacher i looked around to see who else was in our class while i sat down at a desk near the window.  
  
um let's see...Jessi-(yuck),Mandie-(bitch), Mark-(Jack ass), Kin-(Jock), Kikyo- (big mouthed bitchy whore!), MIRO-(COOL!), AND...Yash-(fuck yeah fuck yeah fuck YEAH!!!)   
I just smiled as big as i could.   
(end kag pov)  
  
Sango pov  
  
What is she so happy about?

i looked around and noticed Miro and Yash walking toward us.   
  
Oh now i get it. Yash is here. lol  
  
end Sango pov  
  
"Hey Ladies!" SMACK ::Miroku falls to the floor::  
  
"Once again hentai. you cannot take a hint that i DON'T want your hand on or anywhere NEAR my ass!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
" Man no appreciation for showing the female body any attention. well hi there kag!" Miroku's hand inched closer to Kagome.  
  
"DON'T EVEN TRY!" She says as she glares daggers at him.  
  
"Uh... hi kag is this seat taken??" Yash interrupted.  
  
"OH! Hi Yash no it's not. un would you like to sit here with me??" Kag said while looking at her desk. i'm blushing! why do i always have tp blush!  
  
"I would love too." he sits and looks out the window. "Hey Kag. Are you busy tonight?" Yash said as he looked her way.   
  
"Um not really. why?" She asked once again blushing.  
  
"Well Miro and i are having our band practice and i was wondering if you and Sango would want to drop by and tell us what you think of our band."   
  
"Well i w..w...would l...love t...to. Tha...thanks." she stuttered her words.  
  
"well sango? do you want to?" Yash looked her way.  
  
" Sure. what time?" sango asked, noticing her friend at loss for words.  
  
" 6 or 6:30. we start at 5. and end practice at 7: 30 maybe 8. you don't have to stay till practice is over. just long enough to hear a few songs."  
  
Yash was almost bouncing off the walls with joy when the girls agreed to go.   
  
!!!!!RING!!!!!!  
  
"FINALLY I'M FREE!!!!" Kagome yelled as she headed towards her car. Her day   
had been good but just as stressful as always.

"I can't wait! i get to see his band play!" Kagome said while talking to Sango who had just recently entered the car.  
  
" i'm excited too." she said.  
  
"Yeah cause MIROKU!"   
  
"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Sango yelled.  
  
Just then a tap on the window pulled the girls out of their conversations.  
  
"So i'll see you tonight around 6? Kag?" Yash asked while kagome winded  
her window down.  
  
"UMM...YEAH! I MEAN SURE!! YES!!" kagome was all to purky with that answer,  
but Yash just smiled. OH NO HIS SMILE OH GOD IT'S PERFECT! IM BLUSHING! WAIT! THAT'S NOT BLUSHING!! IM DROOLING! OH NO!!!  
  
Kagome turned away and wiped the drool off her chin.

Yash then laughed and said, "See you later Kag!"  
  
END CHAPTER 2!!  
  
Thank you all. please review my story. i hope im not boring you with my story! bye! Kaidence.


	4. THE BAND AND FLASHBACKS

Why Not??  
  
Chapter 3: The band & flashbacks  
  
**(kag pov)  
  
**5:30...oh man i can't believe i'm doing this. i'm going to HIS house! well i guess i should head over to pick up Sango.I grabbed my keys to my eclipse and locked the door behind me.  
why is it that after all this time i still feel the same, if not more for  
him?? maybe Sango's right...maybe i do love him.  
  
!BEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
"coming!!!!" Sango yelled as she jumped off her front steps.

"Hey are you ready?" i said as she got in the car.  
  
"yeah. let's go."  
  
5minutes later  
  
"ok where did i need to turn?" i asked while i drived slowly down th road.  
  
"You don't just pull in to that drive way!" Sango replied as she pointed to he drive way of this big white house.  
  
"Wow. man this is a nice place. it looks like it's a two story building." i said in amazement.  
  
" it is and it has about 10-15 rooms in it." Sango said.  
  
"HEY!!!!" i heard someone yell. i look over to see Yash running toward my car.  
  
"Hey what's up?" I Asked.  
  
"Nuthin'. im glade you came. i was hoping you would come spend some time with  
me." He said with a smile. i got out of the car and gave him a hug. i was about to yell  
at Sango to hurry up when suddenly...  
  
SMACK! BAM! PLOP!  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled and walked off leaving Miro on the ground twitching.  
  
"Oh miro. you'll never learn." i said shaking my head.  
  
"come'on jackass! lets go before the guys start flirting with your woman!" Yash said while laughing.  
  
7:35---  
  
i found out that Yash's group was awesome! they could really make it big!  
everyone was starting to leave. Koga, The bass guitarist, left first. He was  
nice but couldn't stop staring at me. And shippo, the drummer, was hysterical!   
he left after words. i thought it was awesome that such a funny guy could play guitar that  
well. so now it was just Miro, Sango, Yash and me all sitting in the living room.

"So what did you think?" Miro finally spoke up.  
  
"It was awesome! i loved it." Sango stated.  
  
"yes i agree. it really was great." i said.   
  
"Kag, Could we talk...Alone?" Yash asked me.  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walked outside to the pool and sat down.  
  
"Kagome... i just wanted to let you know that i think your a great girl,  
and that behind all that i know your hiding is a person that really wants  
to be loved and wants to be able to tell everyone of your feelongs to someone. and i  
want to let you know that ... well i'm here if you wanna talk." Yash said.  
  
"Thank you Yash. Maybe one day i'll Take you up on that offer but right now i really think i'm  
not quite ready too."  
  
"well, when ever your ready... i'm here."  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes and then...  
  
"Kag?" Yash said quietly.  
i turned to see what he wanted only to see him lean closer to me and close his eyes.  
IS HE GOING TO KISS ME??!?!?!?! OH GOD HE'S GONNA KISS ME!!  
he was almost close enough to kiss me when Sango comes bursting through  
the back door.  
  
"KAGOME! LET'S G...o?" She looked at us as we both looked at her stunned.  
  
"IAMSOSORRYI'LLJUSTLEAVEANDLETYOUFINISHWHATYOUSTARTED!!!!" she said really fast.  
  
We looked at eachother and blushed.  
  
"Um i guess i'll see you tomarrow at school." I said.  
  
"um... Yeah."  
  
"bye yash."  
  
"bye...oh and Kag!"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Maybe next time. we wont get interrupted.  
  
I smiled and walked to my car.  
  
#######LATER THAT NIGHT######  
  
I was sitting on my bed looking at some pictures. there were some of miro and yash and then some of sango and me and some of my family. then there was one of...him.   
Kaida. i thought. Kaida was my best friend since i was little. we grew up together. he was like my big brother. but then one fatal accident changed everything.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I came home from school to my mother sitting on the swing under the big tree outside.  
i put my book bag down and walked toward her listening close to what she was doing.  
she's crying  
"Mom? why are you crying?" My mother slowly turns to me and pats the empty space beside her. I walk over and sit down with full intrest in what she was going to say.  
"Honey..." my mom began, "today i found out that Kaida died."  
"w..w...what?"  
"Kaida's dead honey. nobody knows what happened. but his mother found him dead  
on the floor this morning."  
i sat there stunned.  
"No he's not!" then i ran.  
  
----Scene change---  
  
the grave site. i stood there as i watched my best friend... my brother be lowered in to the 6ft hole in the ground. i couldn't keep the tears from falling. then something snapped with in me.  
  
"NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE KAI KAI!! YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T!" i fell to the ground beside the hole.  
  
end flashback  
  
A single tear rolled down my face. i miss you  
  
end chapter 3  
  
thank you all! Kaidence


	5. Sango's Disaster

Hey guys- i just want to say that i love having all these reviews. i love hearing all that you have to say! So if you would i have special thanks to these people.  
  
BloodBunny ; Black wolf girl ; RyuKenTheSamurai ; Image5 ; Kagome M.K  
  
Ya'll are awesome!  
  
Why Not??  
  
Chapter 5: Sango gets caught.  
  
(Kag pov)  
  
the next morning i woke on a wet pillow. i had cried my self to sleep the night before. i also noticed that i had never put my pictures away, so i picked them up and put them back in the box that i always kept them in. I got up and took a shower like i normally did and then chose my cloths.  
  
Today i decided to wear a pair of black jeans with a big pink star on the bottoms of each pants leg and a fish net shirt cover ed with a black t-shirt with "Do I look like a fuckin' people person." Written on the front. i got dressed and went downstairs to my mother singing in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning mom." I said as i grabbed a slice of toast and grabbed my book bag.   
  
"Good morning dear! Have fun at school!" She yelled after me.  
  
As normal i had to drive to pick up Sango. As i did i thought about Kaida. -It is a year today. a whole year without him.-  
  
i pulled up to Sango's house only to see Miroku's car out front.  
  
-Wierd... i wonder why he's here?-   
  
i beeped the horn but no one came. so i got out and knocked on the door. her brother Kohaku answered.   
  
"Kagome? what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"well im stoppin to get Sango to go to school."  
  
"well i think you should just go on. i'll wake her up and get her off to school, but she had a boyfriend over last night and needless to say they were anything but quiet. she's only lucky mom's away on that buisness tripp."  
  
"Oh what was his name??"  
  
"Miroku... or something. he's a real pervert."  
  
"oh well thank you kohaku."  
  
"bye kagome"  
  
oh she is sooo busted!!  
  
i went to school only to see Yash sitting on the sidewalk beside my parking spot.  
  
"Hey!" he said with a bright smile.  
  
"Hi. how are you."  
  
"I'm good. you?"  
  
"ok i guess."  
  
"do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"ok. lets go."  
  
I told yash about Kaida and we had fun all through first period. then i noticed Sango was not in 2nd period either.  
  
-i wonder where she is?-  
  
----------------------end of school----------  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE!" i hear it echo through the hall way. so i wnet to the office but as i entered i saw the worst thing i could have ever have imagined to have seen.  
  
Sango was there and Kohaku and Miroku. Kohaku was crying and Sango looked like she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"What happened?" i asked.  
  
"Kagome!" Kohaku yelled and ran up to me. "she's gone!! Kagome mommy's gone!!!"  
  
"What?!?!"I asked.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango started."our mother was in an airplane accident last night. she died. no one survived. and they're trying to take Kohaku away from me because i am not old enough to be a legal guardian."  
  
Sango said. "and if i don't find somewhere to go then the government will take us away and i'll be in a different school and far away from my brother."  
  
"You Can stay with us. me and my mother and grandfather, My mother wont care..." but i was cut off by my mother's voice from the hall way.  
  
"your damn right i wont. they'll be staying with me. i'll take them over. i'll adopt them."  
  
"Then you will need to fill out some paper work ma'm." A woman said from the office.  
  
my mother followed her and filled out the work.  
  
"See my mother don't care and my brother will be happy to have kohaku there. and my grandfather won't care either.  
  
My mother returned about 30 minutes later telling us that we officially have a new brother and sister. she had adopted Sango and Kohaku just like their mother had wanted her too.  
  
-----that night----  
  
"Kagome...?"   
  
"yes sango?"   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"no problem."  
  
"kagome..."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"i love you sis."  
  
"right back at cha sis."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Sango go to sleep."  
  
"OK"  
  
so what do you think???  
  
thank you Kaidence 


	6. funeral and CHEER UP SANGO

Hey! Man i am so happy! you all have been sending me so many reviews!  
  
i would like to thank the following:  
  
Bloodbunny;Kagome M.K; IMAGE 5; Black wolf girl; RyuKenTheSamurai;  
  
Keynoune; inuma; and balletanimerose.  
  
thank you all and to InuMa- i'm sorry that you feel that way about me calling  
  
Kagome gothic. i did not mean it in that kind of way. i am gothic but not in religion.  
  
i have a religion but i wear all black. it's the gothic style. that's all. thank you  
  
and if anything ever bothers you or any other reviewer please tell me in the reviews.  
Also, should this have a bit of a lemon warning? i don't want to ruin the story. so ya'll decide.  
THANK YOU! Kaidence  
  
Why Not??  
  
Chapter 6: Funeral and cheer up Sango!  
  
the next morning Sango woke up earlier than normal.   
  
[man this is great! now i can scare the hell outta Kag!]  
  
Sango gets up and tip toes into the bathroom.   
  
[hummm... ok now that i'm awake what shall i do to her??] suddenly she got down beside Kagome's bed and started to whisper in her ear.  
  
"::whispers:: Kagome...kagome..."  
  
"::groans:: UMM NOT NOW YASH."  
  
"Yash?? ::giggles:: ::whispers:: kagome...baby wake up and we can fool around a bit. ::giggles::"  
  
"Ok! wha??? Sango you ass! go away!! what are you laughing at?? what did i say?!?!?"  
  
":::Laughs::: Oh yash! not now yash!!! hahahahah!! ok!!! hahaha!!" Sango says breathless.  
  
"your an ass hole you know that??" Kagome says.  
  
"I try." Sango laughed again.  
  
----RING RING RING---  
  
"SHUT UP SANGO!! hello??" Kagome answers the phone.  
  
"Hey! How are you?"  
  
"Yash?"  
  
"yeah. how are you doing?"  
  
"good, im good. uh how'd you get my number?"  
  
(Sango in back ground--OH YASH ONE MORE MINUTE BABY!)  
  
"What is that about??" Yash asked interested.  
  
"N...nothing. SANGO SHUT UP! sooo...how did you get my number?"  
  
"oh sango gave it to miroku so he could call her. i just stole it from him."  
  
"oh. cool."  
  
"why is that wrong?"  
  
"NONONONONONONONO! I JUST WAS WONDERING!"  
  
"oh...um i have to ask you something..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"what are you doing Tomarrow night?"  
  
"umm...nothing really why?"  
  
"well i was wondering if you would like to go out to a movie with me or we could rent a movie and watch it at my place."  
  
"ok. i would love too!"  
  
"ok what do you wanna do rent or go out."  
  
"rent"  
  
"okie dokie. see ya then. i'll call you later."  
  
"ok bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
::hangs up::  
  
"SANGO I AM OFFICALLY GOING TO YASH'S HOUSE TOMARROW TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH HIM."  
  
Kagome yells.   
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"cool."  
  
----the funeral----  
  
"and let god take this woman under his wing and keep her safe and may she rest in peace." the priest said before they lowered her casket into the ground.  
  
(kag pov)  
  
i looked over at Sango. she just stood there, tears streaming down her face as she watched her mother be put in a six foot hole. i know how she feels so see a loved one be taken away.  
  
i watched as she looks at her brother and then takes him in her arms and holds him close as he cries. we say our last goodbyes and then leave.  
  
the car ride home was silent. when we got home sango went to our room. i went up a few minutes later to see her asleep on the bed and noticed that she cried herself to sleep.  
  
i woke her up and said "are you ok?"  
  
"can i lie?" she asked.  
  
"no."  
  
"ok then no i'm not."  
  
"well do you wanna go shopping? it'll make you feel a little better?"  
  
"no i want to stay in tonight."  
  
"well then lets go down stairs and whatch some funny cartoons."  
  
"ok"  
  
"we'll have a family night. lets go get kohaku and mom and souta and grandpa and we'll have a family movie night."  
  
"ok."  
  
----after movie.  
  
"ok the boys are in bed. now we should."  
  
"goodnight kagome and thanks for cheering me up."  
  
"no prob good night."  
  
"kag..."  
  
"don't start."  
  
"haha ok."  
  
so what'ca think??  
  
thanksKAIDENCE 


	7. THE DATE

Why Not??  
  
Chapter 7: the date  
  
(Kag pov)  
  
i woke the next morning and got dressed. i decided to go shopping for something new to wear fo my date with inu-yasha. so i woke up Sango and asked her to go to the mall with me.  
  
[Man i hope she hurries.]  
  
"Hey i'm ready let's go" Sango said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"ok bye mom!"  
  
"Bye honey!"  
  
---The mall---  
  
"ok. where do you shop in here??" Sango asked.  
  
"Hot Topic." i answered.  
  
"the freak store??"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"ok ok ok meow!"  
  
"haha."  
  
--Hot Topic--  
  
"ok how about these pants?"  
  
i held up a pair of black pants that had pink trim and two cargo pockets.  
  
"i like those." Sango answered.  
  
"and this shirt?"  
  
i held up a black shirt with a pink skull on the front.  
  
"yes. i love that outfit."  
  
"ok then i think we can go."  
  
--Later that night--  
  
[OK I'M HERE! GOD WHY AM I SO DAMN NERVOUSE??? OK JUST KNOCK ON THE DOOR.]  
  
-KNOCK KNOCK-  
  
"Hey. how are you?"  
  
"Fine. and you?"  
  
"i'm great now. come on in i have the movie ready."  
  
"ok."  
  
We walked in the house and to the living room.  
  
"here we can sit on the love seat. wink wink."  
  
":giggles: ok." we sat down and he started the movie.  
  
half way through the movie he put his arm around me and of course i leaned in to it.  
  
we watched gothica, it was a great movie and after the movie we just talked for a while.  
  
"so your father died when you were only 10?" yash asked with intrest.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"i can't imagine how you felt considering you was so close to him."  
  
"it hurt. and still does."  
  
"i can help that."  
  
"oh? and how?"  
  
at that time we were laying down on the grass outside.  
  
he leaned forward and kissed me. after about 2 minutes he pulled away.  
  
"does that help?" he asked.  
  
"yeah a little."  
  
he leaned in again for a deeper kiss. we made out until it was time for me to leave.  
  
"well i guess i should go." I said.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to. you could spend the night with me."  
  
"my mother wouldn't like that. maybe i'll stay next time."  
  
"ok. oh and Kag?!?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"I love you. will you uh be my girlfriend?"  
  
"i love you too and yes i will."  
  
he walked me to my car and gave me a kiss.  
  
"goodnight. i'll call you."  
  
"good night. you better!"  
  
----at home---  
  
"wow Kag i'm so happy for you!!!" Sango said while i got into bed.  
  
"i am happy. i finally get to be happy."  
  
"and he kissed you."  
  
"yes."  
  
"so how was it??"  
  
"fantastic!"  
  
"wow! that's great!"  
  
"good night."  
  
"good night."  
  
"k..."  
  
"DO NOT SPOIL MY MOMENT SANGO GO TO SLEEP!!!"  
  
SO WHAT DO YA THINK HUH HUH HUH???  
  
kAiDeNcE 


	8. girls night out

Why Not??  
  
Chapter 8: friends fun  
  
the next Night the two girls decided to go to a near town club. But this club was not an ordinary club, it was a mystical club.  
  
The name was Club Darkness. So they got dressed and went to the club not knowing what awaited them there.  
  
Kagome wore a black skirt that came right below her thighs. the skirt had a small chain belt and her shirt was black cloth held together by chains.  
  
Sango wore a dark blue Halter top and blue jeans.  
  
"So we're here now what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We dance BABY YEAH!" Sango cheered as they went out to the dance floor.  
  
they danced for a good while before both decided to find a table near the performance stage.  
  
Suddenly a man found the stage.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!? WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU TONIGHT. A BAND CALLED  
  
THE 7TH GATE! PLEASE GIVE THEM A WARM WELCOME! THE 7TH GATE!!!!"   
  
then the curtains opened and Yash and the rest of the band were on stage.  
  
(creeking prison cell door opening then slams shut)  
  
(band)  
  
yash:   
  
its been so long rememver just what happened i was so younge there's stole it but i'm breathing slow and i guess i'm still alive even the sun seemed to tear me up was a lie  
  
i've got my hands down and my head down and my eyes closed i'm forced wide open.  
  
i do unto others what has been done to me do unto others what has been done to you, i sheding water, i need to sleep awhile my loving garder you look so preciouse wont you come of those cloths on so i can swear you   
  
I NEED YOU TO FEEL THIS I CAN'T STAND TO BURN TO LONG RELEIF INSIDE OF ME CUM ON SWEET HONEY I'M HOME!  
  
(WHISPERS) i do unto me now what has been done to me now do unto me now what has been done  
  
your breathings slow i guess your still alive even this sin seems to tell me that your mine  
  
wont you come on and go slow so i can surround you  
  
I NEED YOU TO FEEL THIS I NEED THIS TO MAKE ME WHOLE REFEIF INSIDE OF ME!  
  
YOUR WHITNESS IS BLOODY AND CAN'T BE TRUSTED NOWHAVE YOUR WHITNESS IS BLOODY AND CAN'T BE TRUSTED NOW HURRY THIS MUCH ONLY ME CAN MAKE THIS PEACE OF MINE  
  
got your hand bound and your head down and your eyes closed you look so preciouse now.  
  
(band slows, drums and guitar so low speed up)  
  
yash: i have found some kind of temporary sanity in this sheer blood and cum on my hands  
  
i have came to pure phsyco.  
  
my loving lover this will be over soon  
  
you look so preciouse  
  
you look so preciouse  
  
you look so preciouse now   
  
you look so preciouse.  
  
(done)  
  
"And that was THE 7TH GATE WITH PRISON SEX!" The man yelled.   
  
Yash came and sat with Kagome. he leaned in and gave his girlfriend a kiss.  
  
"GUYS THAT WAS GREAT!" Kag said.  
  
"Really you think so?"Miro asked.  
  
"but ofcourse we do!" Sango added.  
  
"well thank you ladies." Yash said.   
  
"So are you guys staying?"Kagome asked.  
  
"no we have to go but you and Sango are welcome to my place. that's were Miro and i are going." Yash stated.  
  
"Ok lets go Sango." Kag said.  
  
"k."  
  
------done----  
  
what do you think?  
  
thank you...  
  
Blood bunny  
  
Kagome M.K  
  
InuMa  
  
Black Cat 92  
  
BalletAnimeRose  
  
Keynoune  
  
Image5  
  
RyuKenTheSamurai  
  
Balckwolfgirl  
The song in the story is called prison sex and its by TOOL  
REVIEW!!! KAIDENCE 


	9. night of fun

Why Not??  
  
Chapter 9: A night of fun  
  
"OK we're here!" Kagome said as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hey babe!"Yash said and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Hi." She said and smiled as she kissed back.  
  
---Smack---  
  
"MIROKU HOW COME EVERYTIME WE ACTUALLY GET ONE STEP CLOSER TO A DAMN KISS YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO SCREW IT UP WITH YOUR DAMN HANDS!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I wasn't trying to it just happens honey please." Miro begged as she continued on.  
  
"OH YEAH IT JUST HAPPENS!?!?! I DON'T THINK ANYTHING MORE WILL COME OUT OF THIS RELATIONSHIP IF YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR DAMN..." but she was cut off by miroku.  
  
"HANDS TO MYSELF! I KNOW! DON'T YOU DARE SIT THERE AND SAY NOTHING MORE WILL COME OUT OF IT! DAMNIT WE ALREADY HAD SEX NOT ONCE BUT TWICE. AND IF YOU MUST KNOW YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND YOU MUST NOT CARE ANYTHING ABOUT ME IF YOU TRY TO CHANGE ME AND MY WAYS! WHY DOES IT MATTER IF I DON'T TOUCH ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU?!?!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Sango stood there shocked.  
  
"Wait...you had sex?" Kagome asked.  
  
"NOT KNOW KAGOME!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?!?" Miroku yelled.  
  
"MIROKU! you mean more to me than anything else. but please you need to give me time i'm not trying to change you but i'm not used to the touching."

"fine. all you had to do was say so." Miroku said, then leaned down for a kiss.  
  
"OK. now that that's done can we go inside?" Kagome asked.  
  
"YES." They answered.  
  
-----INSIDE----  
  
Sango and Miroku went to the living room to cuddle and Kagome and Yash went to his room.  
  
"So. what do you wanna do? watch T.V.? Kiss? hug? have sex?" Yash asked.  
  
{Smack}  
  
"ok ok we don't have to have sex." Yash surrendered while laughing.  
  
"I like the kiss and hug ordeals." Kagome said while she sat on his lap.  
  
"that's good." Yash said then kissed her.  
  
they kissed for what seemed like forever but really was only a couple of minutes.  
  
"so now that we got that out of our systems then lets talk." Yash said while laying on his bed with her beside him.  
  
"ok what should we talk about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Lets ask each other some questions about one another."  
  
"ok you first."  
  
"hummm... who do you live with?" Yash asked.  
  
"i live with my mother, brother, grandfather, sango and her little brother Kohaku."  
  
"really? thats cool."  
  
"ok my trurn. who's house is this?"  
  
"My brothers. i live with him, but he's always at work so i don't see him much."  
  
"do you miss him alot?"  
  
"i always have since i was little. we never had a good relationship at all. he hates me because dad favored me a bit."  
  
"is he your full blooded brother?"  
  
"no we have the same father but different mothers. hey that's not fair you asked me 3 questions." he stated.  
  
"well then you can ask me 3 or one major one."  
  
"ok why do you wear black and close yourself off so much?"  
  
"well... i wear black because i lost my best friend a year ago. He died and everyone would keep asking if i was ok or do you wanna talk about it? i wanted left alone. and i close myself off because i miss him so much and it's a subject i don't touch on much."  
  
"we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
  
"it would be appreciated."  
  
"ok then your turn."  
  
"where are your parents?"  
  
"they were killed about 5 ot 6 years ago. car accident."  
  
"oh. i'm sorry."  
  
" no it fine really. i'm ok."  
  
"ok where is your father?"  
  
" he died after Souta was born."  
  
"oh."  
  
"ok how many girls have you slept with?"  
  
"none."  
  
"none?"  
  
"i am a virgin."  
  
"no way!"   
  
"yes way! and you?"  
  
"virgin."  
  
"cool we can discover things together."  
  
"that sounds good but not right now."  
  
"i know."  
  
Kagome curled up in yash's arms.   
  
"so what's your brother like?"  
  
"he's nice but he's arrogant. i know he's been real lonely for a long time. and he's a hard worker. he also don't show his emotions much."  
  
"oh."  
  
"and what's your family like?"  
  
"my mother is kind and gentle. she loves to sing and cook. my brother is very out going, he loves playing video games and is real good at them. and my grandfather is very caught up in his religion."  
  
"oh that sounds nice. i wish my family was like that. your turn kagome...kagome...kag?"  
  
he looked down and saw that she was asleep. he leaned down and kissed her forhead.  
  
---mean while---  
  
Sango and Miroku was done fooling around and was sound asleep on the couch.  
  
they all enjoy their time spent together until the next morning...  
  
the end  
  
so what do you think? good? i'm sry they are not long but i can only write so much before i get writers block.   
  
thanks to:  
  
Gothic inuyasha  
  
Amanda  
  
death  
  
whitetiger-isabella  
  
kpxiceboi  
  
midnightdraco  
  
kagome m.k  
  
blood bunny  
  
image 5  
  
blackcat 92  
  
InuMa  
  
balletanimerose  
  
Keynoune  
  
RyuKenTheSamurai  
  
black wolf girl  
  
Sakura19892  
  
thank you all! keep reviewing!  
  
Kaidence


	10. morning beautiful

Why Not??  
  
Chapter 10: Morning Beautiful  
  
The sun rose early the next morning spreading colors of red and orange accross the land. Birds began to sing their morning songs as 4 young forms sleep soundly in their respectful positions, but one form started to wake.  
  
{YASH POV}  
  
[Man i could definately get used to waking up like this] he thought as he pulled kag closer.  
  
"Kagome...kagome baby wake up." he said.  
  
"5 more minutes"  
  
he smiled as he bent down to kiss her on the lips softly.  
  
"mmmm...oki'm awake."  
  
"now you wake up."  
  
"yeah. but i could definatly get used to that wake up call."  
  
" me too."  
  
he bent down for another kiss when suddenly.  
  
BAM! CRASH! BANG! the door to his bed room swung open...  
  
"INU-YASH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE THERE TWO PPL SLEEPING NAKED DOWN STAIRS?!?! WAIT WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!?"  
  
"KIKIO!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yash asked totally surprised.  
  
"INU-YASHA WHO THE HELL IS THAT FUCKIN' WHORE IN OUR BED?!?!"  
  
"OUR BED?" Kagome asked.  
  
"NO KAGOME. LISTEN I..."  
  
"I THINK I'VE HEARD ENOUGH YOU LYING BASTARD!" Kagome said while getting out of the bed. "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO CALL ME A DAMN WHORE YOU BITCH!"  
  
"I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kikio asked.  
  
"WELL I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND." Kagome answered. "NOW I'M LEAVING!"  
  
Kagome then got her stuff and ran down out the door and started down the hall.  
  
"i told you inu-yasha... if i can't have you i'll make sure no one else will. maybe now you'll come to your sences." Kikio said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"go to HELL BITCH!" Yash said as he ran out the door.  
  
--IN THE HALL--  
  
"KAGOME! PLEASE STOP!" Yash begged.  
  
"GO TO HELL!"  
  
"KAG BABY LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!" He begged once again this time walking beside her.  
  
"I SAID GO TO HELL BASTARD!"  
  
"KAGOME LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!" He said and grabbed her by her arm.  
  
she swung around and looked him in the eyes. it was apparent to him exactly what she felt. every emotion was seen through those beautiful eyes of hers.  
  
"Kagome, she is not my girlfriend you have to understand. she is my ex and sh..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! COME AND TALK TO ME WHEN YOU GROW UP AND GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! UNTIL THEN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" and with that she went down the steps leaving Yash to fall to his knees in tears.  
  
"COME ON SANGO WE LEAVE NOW OR YOU FIND YOUR OWN DAMN RIDE!" Kag yelled as she went towards the door. Sango gave miroku a kiss and followed kagome out.  
  
---YASH---  
  
"WHY WHY WHY? DAMNIT WHAT DID I EVERY DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" he said in tears.  
  
"you broke up with me."   
  
"GO TO HELL KIKIO! EITHER LEAVE NOW OR I AM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE AND SAY YOU BROKE IN." yash yelled.  
  
"fine but remember if i can't have you.. no one can." and with that she left.  
  
---Car---  
  
"Kag, what happened?"  
  
"i don't wanna talk Sango."  
  
"But kag., your upset. please tell me whats wrong."  
  
"Damnit sango just leave me alone!"  
  
"ok."  
  
They pulled up and parked in the drive way at their house. kagome got out and walked straight to her room.  
  
later that night the phone rang.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome...please forgive..."  
  
CLICK  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Please baby listen...i lo..."  
  
CLICK  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"DAMNIT INU-YASHA LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!"  
  
"Whoah whoah hold on there! its Miro!"  
  
"sorry miroku. i thought it was yash."  
  
"i can tell. care to explain what happened?"  
  
" well why don't you ask the two timing son of a bitch himself?"  
  
"because i am the one who got chewed out by you a few minutes ago."  
  
"i said i was sorry."  
  
"i know but i really want to know whats going on."  
  
"well when we woke up this morning this girl named Kikio or something walked in claiming to be his girlfriend and he looked so fuckin guilty."  
  
"Kag... Kikio is his ex. he broke it off with her and she swore that she would break up all of his new relationships from that day forward any way possible."  
  
"oh. but that don't explain why he looked guilty."  
  
"i don't know about that but please just remember he does love you."  
  
"then he'll have to prove it."  
  
"i'm sure he will. so can i talk to Sango?"  
  
"sure hold on." yells in back ground "SANGO LINE ONE!"  
  
"COMING!" She heard sango running up the steps.  
  
"She's coming. so what happened after i left?"  
  
"well yash came downstairs and yelled at me for the stains Sango and i made on the furnature and then broke down crying."  
  
"oh well here's Sango. thanks miro."  
  
"no prob kag."  
  
kagome then handed over the phone to sango and walked over to the balcony and stood outside.  
  
then she screamed as a dozen red roses was thrown over the side of the balcony.   
  
she picked them up and read the card...  
  
'I LOVE YOU AND I AM SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. YASH'  
  
[oh yash. i already have forgiven you. but that don't give you the right to not tell me about her.]  
  
And with that she went inside to play video games with her brother and kohaku.  
  
but little did she know that someone had watched her.  
  
"I'll get rid of you yet Kagome. you just wait. he will be mine."  
  
so what do you think?  
  
thank you to:  
  
Black cat 92  
  
gothic inuyasha  
  
amanda  
  
death  
  
whitetiger-isabella  
  
kpxieboi  
  
midnightdraco  
  
kagome m.k  
  
blood bunny  
  
image5  
  
balletanimerose  
  
keynoune  
  
RyuKenTheSamurai  
  
black wolf girl  
  
sakura19892  
  
animeangel779  
  
tetalani  
  
thanks ya'll Kaidence 


	11. School toubles

** Why Not??  
  
Chapter 11: school trouble  
  
**The next day Sango woke up first again and came up with another plan to wake kagome for school.  
  
She went down stairs and got a small bag of ice out of the freezer and went back upstairs to their room.  
  
Then she snuck up to kagome's bed side and went to place the ice cubes down her pants when...  
  
---SPASH!---  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Sango yelled.  
  
"G-morning my dear sister. what were you planning on doing with those ice cubes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"N..nothing." Sango said innocently.  
  
"Well i hope you know that whatever you do to me i'll get my revenge one way or another." Kagome then went in and got in the shower.  
  
Sango went to pick out her cloths out of the closet. it was great, kagome's mom made the small empty room beside kagome's their walk in closet/ living room when sango moved in. Kagome's mother also did the same with the empty room beside Souta's for the boys.  
  
She decided that today she was going to wear a purple and blue plaid skirt that stopped mid thigh and had a black leather belt with a skull belt buckle and a blue tank top with Bitch written on it in white. She also decided on a purple net shirt to wear under the tank top with the thumb holes already there. For shoes she decided to settle with her black high heeled boots.  
  
She then took her cloths and went to the batheroom as kagome came out. Kagome then went to their closet to pick out her cloths.  
  
Kagome decided on a pair of baggy black pants with red straps and a black long sleeve shirt with a red spider web accross it starting from the right shoulder.  
  
Kagome then got dressed and put her make-up on at the mirror in the closet. when sango came out she and kagome then left for school, but before they could do that they had decided to drop off Souta and Kohaku at the middle school on their way.   
  
When they finally arrived at the high school kagome got out and started walking toward the school with sango and then miroku and yash joined.  
  
"Hi kagome." Yash said.  
  
"..." Kagome did not reply.  
  
"Kagome listen, kikyo does not mean anything to me. she never did. and if you want to know about kikyo and i's past relationship i'll tell you everything just please forgive me." he pleaded.  
  
"Listen, when you grow up then come crawling to me. that was a damn hurtful thing yash it hurt me so bad to think or not know if you were cheating on me when we wasn't even dating for a full 2 fuckin days!" Kagome said.  
  
Kagome then walked to her locker and then to class.  
  
" Yash I'm sorry. i'll talk to her later." Sango said soothingly.  
  
"No Sango. she's right. i should've told her and i am in the wrong. but i will NOT loose her." and with that he went to class.  
  
---1st period--  
  
Kagome sat there paying close attention to the teacher infront of her and ignoring Yash's presence to her right.  
  
Then a note was passed to her from Yash. she opened it and read it.  
  
It said: 'Listen Kag, i know i'm in the wrong and i am sorry. i will do anything. i don't know how many times i have to say i'm sorry to you before you'll forgive me. but i'll say it again... i'm sorry and i love you.'  
  
She ripped it up infront of him and put it back on his desk. Hurt was apparent in his eyes but he knew he deserved it.  
  
Then another note was passed to Kag this time from Sango.  
  
'Why the hell are you being a bitch to him for? don't you think he hurts enough?'  
  
Kagome then wrote...  
  
' I am testing his "love" for me. i want to see how far he'll go for my forgiveness. i want to know if he really loves me and if he does really does then he wont give up on me.'  
  
She then passed it on to sango. Sango read it and passed it back.  
  
'Oh i see now. then can i tell miroku?'  
  
Kagome then wrote...  
  
'Only if he wont tell and if he does i'll take his mini me away.'  
  
Sango chuckled and showed the note to miroku who turned pure white when he read kagome's last response.  
  
The bell then rang and Sango and Kagome went to 2nd.  
  
---in 2nd period--  
  
Kagome was on the brink of sleep when the teacher said her name.  
  
"kagome...KAGOME!"  
  
"yes!" Kag replied.  
  
"you have a delivery." the teacher then handed her a envelope with a red rose attached to the front.  
  
"thank you ma'm"  
  
She then opened it to see a small necklace and a letter.  
  
the letter read 'Kag, please take this as an apology from me. if this even helps my chances of forgiveness at all then tell me so. if you do not want to talk to me then tell Sango or Miroku to tell me.  
  
i love you... Yash.'  
  
she smiled and put the necklace on. and thought [if he doesn't see that it helps then i'll let sango tell him.]  
  
--in the hall after school---  
  
"so he knows that the necklace helped?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"yeah and he was so happy."  
  
"good he should be. but...OUCH."  
  
"hey bitch i thought i told you to stay away from MY man." Kikyo said.  
  
"LISTEN HERE YOU SLUT YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE AND I'VE ALREADY HEARD THAT YOU AND YASH WAS OVER LAST YEAR! SO STEP OUT OF MY WAY!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!"  
  
Suddenly Kagome punched Kikyo in the face and then pushed her to the ground and kept punching. after about 2 minutes of punching it took 4 people to get Kagome off Kikyo but when they did get her off kagome yelled...  
  
"WHO'S MAN IS HE NOW BITCH!?!" and left leaving Kikyo with a broken nose a black eye and a knocked out tooth.  
  
---IN THE CAR--  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS GREAT!! YOU REALLY BITCH SLAPPED HER!! WAY TO GO KAG!!!" Sango laughed.  
  
"yeah and it felt good."   
  
"it should have! hey there's Souta and Kohaku!"  
  
right then Kagome saw them being bullied by another boy. he looked to be about 15 or so. kagome reconized him to be a 9th grader at her school.  
  
she got out and pulled the boy by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"  
  
"WELL I THINK IT IS MY BUISNESS WHEN YOU ARE BEATING UP MY LITTLE BROTHER!"  
  
"OH UMMM..."  
  
"WHAT;S YOUR MOTHERS NAME AND PHONE NUMBER?"  
  
"Maria 546-0079."  
  
"i'll be giving her a call tonight. come on Kohaku, Souta."  
  
they got in the car and left.  
  
---home that night---  
  
"OUCH THAT HURTS!"   
  
"I'm sorry Souta but i need to get the swelling down from your eye."  
  
Kagome pulled the cloth away and gasp at the damage the boy had done to her brother.  
  
"is it bad?" Souta asked.  
  
"yes. you now offically have a bad black eye and a couple of bruises. Sango bring mea raw steak and how is Kohaku?"  
  
"here and after that we need to load them up and take Kohaku to the hospital." Sango said.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"i think his arm is broken and he says he can't breath well."  
  
"OH LETS GO THEN!"  
  
Kagome then ushered souta to the car and Sango held her brother in her lap in the front seat and they immediatly went to the hospital.  
  
end  
  
I KNOW YOUR ASKING HOW IS KOHAKU??? WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOL!  
  
THANK YOU TOO:  
  
Black cat 92  
  
Gothic Inuyasha  
  
Amanda  
  
Death  
  
Whitetiger-Isabella  
  
Kpxiceboi  
  
Midnightdraco  
  
Kagome M.K  
  
Blood Bunny  
  
Image5  
  
InuMa  
  
Balletanimerose  
  
Keynoune  
  
RyuKenTheSamurai  
  
Black Wolf Girl  
  
Sakura19892  
  
Animeangel779  
  
Tetalani  
  
Sesshoumarugrl  
  
thank you all! and Animeangel779 i hope you liked the kikyo bitch slapping but i got alot of people asking for it.  
  
and no i don't like KIKYO, SO IF YOU LIKE HER AND DON'T LIKE KIKYO BASHING THIS IS NOT THE FIC TO READ! LUV YAZ! 


	12. hospital and appologies

Why Not??  
  
Chapter 12: Hospital; Forgivness  
  
At the hospital Kagome and Sango eachwaited patiently for the doctors to tell them how their brothers were.   
  
"Man mom's gonna kill me. Two days gone and her son is beaten to a bloody pulp." Kagome said.  
  
"don't you mean son's? and it will be ok."  
  
"no it wont. the damage Souta had must have been worse than i thought it was cause the doctor insisted on cheaking him out."  
  
"he'll be fine. look there is the doctor!"  
  
"Miss. Higurashi? let's see Souta endured a seviere black eye. that was all. But as for Kohaku... I'm afraid that he is in worse shape."  
  
"Is he ok?" Sango said obviously paniked.  
  
"Well yes and no. by what Souta had told me about the fight is that Kohaku was the worst beaten cause he was first to be attacked. he is suffering a broken arm and sevier damage to the neck..."  
  
"but that doesn't explain why he can't breath?!?" Sango yelled.  
  
"Miss... please calm down. the reason he can't breath is because he is also suffering a chest injury. but he should pull through ok. but i need to know the name and number of the person's mother who did this. he must be punished."  
  
Kagome pulled out the number and gave it too the doctor.  
  
"Can he come home?" Kag asked.  
  
"yes but he will be on a air compressor. so he cannot go to school and cannot be left alone."  
  
"ok." Sango said relieved.  
  
Soon after the boys came out, Souta walking and Kohaku in a wheel chair. ok they are free to go.  
  
THE NEXT DAY!!!  
  
"OK, i can't take care of both the boys so you wanna stay out too?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah i will." Sango replied.  
  
All that day all 4 of them had a nice time watching t.v and playing video games. that afternoon the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kag said. She ran to the door to end up face to face with Yash himself.  
  
"Hey. can we talk?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." she stepped out the door and started the conversation.  
  
"Listen, yash don't come here anymore and appologise. there is no need to. i forgave you the first time you said sorry to me. i love you but i needed to know that you mean't it whan you said you loved me too."  
  
"Thats good to hear cause i don't think i could return this." he said as he handed her a small kitten.  
  
"AWW YASH YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!"   
  
"yes i did. he's yours. what are you going to name him?"  
  
"Buyo."  
  
"cool." he then leaned down and gave her a long kiss.  
  
end.  
  
sorry it was so short! i'll make it up to you! i didn't get home until real late the other night.  
  
but anyways, thank you's!  
  
Black Cat 92  
  
gothic inuyasha  
  
amanda  
  
death  
  
whitetiger-isabella  
  
kpxiceboi  
  
midnightdraco  
  
kagome m.k  
  
bloodbunny  
  
image5  
  
inuma  
  
balletanimerose  
  
keynoune  
  
ryukenthesamurai  
  
blackwolfgirl  
  
sakura19892  
  
animeangel779  
  
tetalani  
  
sesshoumarugrl  
  
c.t rae  
  
samsonite3599  
  
inufan17  
  
yumiko  
  
starlit333  
  
thank you all. Keep reviewing! send me your thoughts on what the story needs cause i believe it's soon gonna come to a close.  
  
-Kaidence 


	13. Surprize!

Why Not??  
  
Chapter 13: 3years later  
  
[OH MY GOD! IT'S BEEN 3 YEARS! WOW! AND THEY'VE BEEN GREAT! I WONDER WERE HE IS HE SAID TO MEET HERE... OH THERE HE IS!]  
  
"Hi honey. how are you?" Yash asked.  
  
"I am fine. you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"perfect. let's walk here by the lake."  
  
"ok"  
  
"kagome i was wondering if i could ask you something."  
  
"Anything darling."  
  
"Will You Marry me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"y..YES!"  
  
Yash sliped the small diamond ring on her finger and then gave her a deep kiss.  
  
{Meanwhile}   
  
"Miroku!? where the hell are you?!"  
  
"here!" He said as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"we've got to hurry or we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Shit honey i forgot about Kohaku's graduation!"  
  
"Well hurry and get ready."  
  
"ok...i'm ready!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
[back to kagome and yash]  
  
"honey we've got to go."   
  
"yeah Souta would never forgive us if we missed his graduation."  
  
[At graduation]  
  
"Amy hiro... Kohaku Higurashi...souta Higurashi..."  
  
the boys looked around as they walked to the podium to accept their dipolma's then they saw the group screaming their happiness for them and then Kagome held up her hand and they saw a diamond ring placed there. both Kohaku and Souta smiled.  
  
"Now all we have to do is plan out your wedding!" Sango cheerped.

thanks to:

everyone who reviewed. your names will be put on the next chapter. i am sorry its not on here it's just i am sorta limited on time. so thank you!!!! Kaidence


	14. shopping

Why Not??   
  
Chapter 14: Shopping  
  
{GIRLS}  
  
"So honey i brought home somethings for you to decide on for the wedding."  
  
"AW thanks mom! Sango your here!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Duh! honey you invided me over to help shop today remember?"  
  
"oh yeah! now mom what did you bring?"  
  
"Well first off i brought some ideas for the theme and then some colors for the table cloths and things like that."  
  
"great lets see them!"  
  
"ok here ar the ideas for the theme. we can do colors or we can do places."  
  
"um i want look at colors." Kagome said.  
  
"ok here is red, blue, black, grey, light orange, pink, purple, and green oh and here's yellow!"  
  
"um mom. i'm goth. but i am definatly diggin the black and the purple."  
  
"OH. ok so you want what?"  
  
"i want purple table cloths with black napkins and plates and silverware ect."  
  
"that's nice!" Sango started. "now what theme are you going to have?"  
  
"um i think i'm going to do something different. i think i want to do like a wierd thing. my dress is not going to be white so... i want to be different."  
  
"so what does that mean?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"well mom, yash and i had already decided the church we want. it's old and it has stone walls and the stained glass window and we love it!"  
  
"Ok that sounds really great!" Sango said. " but you know what would be cute?"  
  
"oh what Sango?" Kagome's mother asked way to happily.  
  
"well Marie i think it would be great to have purple flowers held by black bows on the side of each row of seats. i am right on how that is set up right?"  
  
"Yes there are at least ten rows of seats..."   
  
"are they the like separated seats or the regualar couch looking ones?" Marie asked.  
  
"couch"   
  
" thats even better!" Sango said.  
  
"Yes how do you like the idea Kag?"  
  
"I LOVE IT. now i think we need to go shopping!"  
  
{Guys}  
  
"Yash, is Kag planning everything?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes. Marie, Sango and Kag."  
  
"Do you know the theme?" Souta asked.  
  
"No. i just know that we are not waring a tux. it's black pants and a dress shirt."  
  
"colors?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"no idea."  
  
"well call her and ask her." Miro suggested.  
  
"ok."  
  
he dialed and Kag answered.  
  
[hello?]  
  
"Kag it's yash"  
  
[hey honey. problem shopping?]  
  
"yes did you choose a color?"  
  
[yes. black and purple.]  
  
"ok thank you dear."  
  
[no problem honey see you later]  
  
"bye"  
  
"ok boys! the colors...are...Black and purple."  
  
"PURPLE!!!" kohaku,souta and miro all yelled at the same time.  
  
"yes...problem??"  
  
"no no" miroku said  
  
"nope" souta agreed.  
  
"ofcourse not" kohaku said.  
  
"ok then lets shop."  
  
{GIRLS AT THE MALL}  
  
"OK lets do the hard part first." Kagome suggested.  
  
"ok whats that?" Marie asked.  
  
"dresses."  
  
"ok look theres a nice place."  
  
they walked in and was greeted by a woman named amy.  
  
"Hello. how may i help you today?"  
  
"We're looking for dresses." Sango said.  
  
"ok who's the lovely bride?"  
  
"i am." Kagome said.  
  
"ok is all the girls here that should be?"  
  
"no i'll call them and have them come."  
  
RING RING RING  
  
Hello?  
  
[Jess, it's kag.]  
  
Oh hey what's up?  
  
[nothing. um Kohaku's not with you is he?]  
  
nope.  
  
[good your one of my brides maids and i need you at Hiku Weddings at the mall right away.]  
  
for what?  
  
[to be fitted for a dress]  
  
oh ok be there in 5  
  
[thanks bye]  
  
"is she coming?!" Sango asked.  
  
"yes. i must say Kohaku found himself a good one. now to call my brothers girl."  
  
{meanwhile}  
  
RING RING RING  
  
[Hello?]  
  
is this inu-yasha?  
  
[yes. who is this?]  
  
Sess.  
  
[sess? sesshomaru? brother??]  
  
Yes. so am i invited?  
  
[oh yes yes ofcouse. that is if you want to come.]  
  
i wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
[i would be honored if you would come and if you would be one of my groomsmen.]  
  
it would be my pleasure brother.  
  
[can you come now?]   
  
yes  
  
[ok um how long will it take you to get to the small men's clothing store on ...]  
  
i know where you are just to be sure whats the name of the store?  
  
[Hott]  
  
i'll be there in 5  
  
[bye]  
  
"ok ya'll we have a new...uh hold on   
  
RING RING RING  
  
[Hello?]  
  
hey it's me  
  
[hey sess. problem?]  
  
um no but where can i send my wife?  
  
[send her to the mall and i'll call Kag and have someone meet her there. what's her name?]  
  
Rin.  
  
[okay]  
  
bye  
  
[bye]  
  
"hold on boys"  
  
Hello?  
  
[honey, we have a new mamber of our grooms men and i guess a brides maid.]  
  
who?  
  
[my brother called. he wanted to know if he was invited to our wedding and i asked him to be apart of it. his wife Rin is on her way to the mall. can you have someone stand out there with a sign that has her name on it and get her?]  
  
yes. i'll do it and she can be sess's partner  
  
[ok bye honey]  
  
"ok boys, my brother is now a groomsmen and his wife is now a maid of honor. so he'll be here in a minute."  
  
"ok" they guys said.  
  
{Back to the girls}  
  
"ok kaidie can you make a sign that says 'rin' in big letters and stand at the doors of the mall and wait for yash's brother's wife? she's our new brides maid."  
  
"yes." Kaidie, Souta's Girlfriend of 3 1/2 years, said.  
  
"ok Kagome, what are the colors?" Amy the store clerk asked.  
  
"Purple and black."  
  
"o.k..? um we'll have to specially make the dresses."  
  
"i know."  
  
"ok then girls let's go in the show room and Kagome we'll let you try on some dresses and you can pick the style you want."  
  
"ok but can we wait for the other two?"  
  
"yes but you can look at some."  
  
they went to the showroom While Kaidie stood out side the mall.  
  
"Excuse me but are you who i'm looking for?" Rin asked.  
  
"are you rin?" Kaidie asked.  
  
"yes"  
  
"then you are. come along and welcome!"  
  
"Oh i hope they hurry!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hi all!" Kaidie said as she entered with Rin.  
  
"Oh kaidie! Hi! And you are Rin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Kagome Yash's son to be wife!"  
  
"oh hi i'm Rin nice to meet you!"  
  
"you too um amy here is going to take your measurments while i go in here and try on the first dress."  
  
"ok"  
  
Rin went with Amy and Kagome went in the dressing room. after a few minutes Rin returned and Kagome came out and looked in the mirror.  
  
"no."  
  
After a few different dresses Kagome decided on a long srapless dress with a built in corset.  
  
"ok now the sides of the corset will be Blck as well as the bottom. your shoes, gloves and the middle part of the corset will be purple."  
  
....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!  
  
I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED SO QUICKLY I'VE BEEN PLANNING THE ENDING OF THIS STORY AND TO CLEAR THINGS UP THAT I DIDN'T MENTION IN THE STORY...Sango and miroku are already married.  
  
sango is 2 months pregnant and this story will end within the next two or three chapters. And if anyone here likes "Witch hunter robin" my next story will be a witch hunter robin story. thank you.  
  
Kaidence 


	15. shopping continued

Why Not??  
  
Chapter 15: Shopping continued...  
  
"ok guys. now Sess this is what we're wearing... Black dress pants and a purple dress shirt."  
  
"come on do we have to wear dress pants?" Miroku complained.  
  
"Hell no! We're going to hot topic dumb ass! do you honestly think i'm gonna let Kag run the whole thing??"  
  
"well no and yes baggy pants galore!" Kohaku yelled.  
  
The boys laughed all together while they walked out the door.  
  
"TO HOT TOPIC!!" Yash yelled.  
  
{WITH THE GIRLS}  
  
"OK my dress looks like something we'd get from hot topic."  
  
"Yeah i noticed." Sango said.  
  
"so that means the brides maids dresses are going to have to be somewhat like that too." Jess said.  
  
"yes and i have an idea for it. Amy??"  
  
"Yes ma'm."  
  
"i want the brides maid's dresses like this... i want the dresses instead of black with purple down the middle, purple gloves ect... i want those purple with black down the middle. black gloves, black shoes...ect..."  
  
"yes, i can definatly do that."  
  
"thank you! ok ladies let go for flowers!" Kagome said.  
  
{boys}  
  
"ok so these black pants here and that silk purple shirt?" Yash asked.  
  
"yes." the guys agreed.  
  
" and you guys will wear the same except a lighter color shirt."  
  
"ok then i think we're done." miro said.  
  
"yes we are."  
  
"THANK GOD!!!" Souta shouted as they left.  
  
{girls}  
  
"purple iris?"  
  
"yes that would look great!"  
  
"ok then we need about two dozen of them and then we need two dozen of them put in vases."  
  
"ok ma'm. two dozen seperated. and two dozen in vases. one dozen in two vases?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"ok then i can have it."  
  
"thank you."  
  
"well how about we call the guys and have them meet us for dinner." Kagome asked.  
  
"nope how about we have a girls day out." Kaidie said.  
  
"thats good."  
  
the end.  
  
sorry the chapters are short. thank you too everyone who reviewed!!! i really enjoy hearing what you have to say.  
  
i am going to be working on another fic, but it will not be an inu-yasha fic. so far i don't have a name for it or any of it done. but i know it will be an Amon/Robin pairing from Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
please if you have any questions about this fiction or the one i will soonbe writing please include your e-mail address in the review.  
  
thank you! Kaidence 


	16. the big day

Why Not??  
  
Chapter 17: The big Day  
  
"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked while getting out of the car when they got to the church.  
  
"She had an appointment dear." Her mother,Marie, said.  
  
"Oh. she will be back in time to get ready right?" Kagome paniked.  
  
"Yes. stop worring kag." Rin said while getting the shoes and hair suppies out of the car.  
  
"ok. i guess. are the dresses here??"  
  
"yes they are already inside in the room we'll be in." Kaidie said as she walked towards the church.  
  
they went inside and went to the room upstairs.  
  
"see dear we go up here and then when it's time we come right down those stairs and down the isle." Marie said.  
  
"Yeah can we look around?" Kag asked.  
  
"oh yes can we?" all the other girls,Kaidie,Jess and rin, asked.  
  
"yes come along girls."  
  
{meanwhile}  
  
"well sango... i figured out what is wronge with you..." the doctor started.  
  
"is it bad? am i gonna die? i don't have aids do i?" Sango said.  
  
"No and no and definately not."  
  
"then what is it?"  
  
"well..."  
  
"Come on Yash get up or we wont have enough time to get ready!" Miroku said and screamed through the door.  
  
"IM AWAKE DAMNIT. i just need some time."   
  
"Yash... are you ok?"  
  
"no miroku. i love her so much but i just..."  
  
miroku came up to yash and put his hand on his shoulders.  
  
"Yash, your just nervouse. i was too. but when you see her walk down the isle, it will all fade away, and the only thing that will matter to you is her and that she is yours...forever. well and maybe what will happen on your honeymoon."  
  
SMACK  
  
"OK OK JUST HER SHE'S THE ONLY THING THAT WILL MATTER DAMN SON WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME?!?"  
  
"yes. but it never works."  
  
"Oh man mom it was beautiful! everyone set it up just the way i wanted it. oh sango, its about time!"  
  
"Kagome... i've got a problem."  
  
"wha?"  
  
"i'm pregnant."  
  
"your...CONGRADS!!!" Kagome said and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"no kag... miro don't know. we never talked about this. what if he gets mad at me?"  
  
"he wont dear now lets get ready."  
  
"ok"  
  
3:00-and everyone is there. the music was playing and Yash and the guys had just taken their places all except Souta.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Yes."  
  
"it's time to go kag."  
  
"ok souta. i'm ready." she said as she walked out.  
  
"Kag, your beautiful." Souta said smiling.  
  
"Man i hope they hurry. i can't take much more of this or i'm gonna die!"  
  
"Yash dude calm down. there she is."  
  
Yash looked over adn saw her. His jaw dropped. [she's beautiful.]  
  
she walked up with her black and purple dress flowing behind her.   
  
"Who gives this Lovely lady away today?"  
  
"her mother, grandfather and i her brother." Souta said.  
  
Souta then kissed Kagome on the cheek and handed her over to Yash.  
  
"you may say their vows. you first Kag."  
  
"Yash, we've been through so much together and hopefully so much more. Every minute spent with you is just on more ounce of happiness in my life. since i've been with you i've become so much stronger. and there are just little things that used to bother me that doesn't anymore. like drums at 1 in the morning, and soda cans in the car, burping constantly, but most of all opening myself up to someone and shaing my thought and past problems. i love you honey and i'm ready to spend my life with you and make my family with you. i love you."  
  
"and Inu-yasha..."  
  
"Kag, You are the sunlight in my dark life. you made me someone that i can say i am proud of. It took awhile for us to get together but after we did. it was hard to separate us. I hope you can live with my burping dear... cause i know i can live with your nagging, and need to shower before we leave the house no matter where we go, and the black cloths. because i love you for you and that means everything about you. i need you with me because i love you so much and i've learned to depend on you. you were there for me when no one else was and you push me to follow my dreams in music. i love you more than my own life kag."  
  
"Ok. Do you Inu-Yasha take Kagome to be your loving wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Kagome take inu-yasha to be your loving husband?"  
  
"i Do"  
  
"the rings?"  
  
Kohaku then stepped forward handed over the rings and steped back.  
  
"inu-yasha, lets cut the crap. repeat after me... with this ring i thee wed."  
  
"with this ring i thee wed." and he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Kagome repeat after me... with this ring i thee wed."  
  
"With this ring i thee wed." Kagome smiled and slipped the ring on his finger. they then turned to the priest.  
  
"i now pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss your bride."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome and kissed her deeply.  
  
everyone then clapped their hands and cheered as the couple left.  
  
2 years later...  
  
"honey! are you home?" Kagome said as she came through the door.  
  
"Yes." Inu- yasha came out form the kitchen.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" a little boy around the age of 2 came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hi! christopher!" Kagome said as she picked up her son.  
  
Yash came over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Yash?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"what would you think of having another baby?"  
  
"i think it would be a great idea if you want another one."  
  
"well we have no choice. i'm pregnant."  
  
"WOW! MAN I LOVE YOU!"   
  
they hugged eachother and Yash kissed her.  
  
9 months later---  
  
"OUCH! OHH! YASH IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" kagome screamed.  
  
"calm down honey and breath..." Yash said.  
  
"Almost there..." the doctor said.  
  
"keep your breathing honey. it will be over soon. i love you."  
  
"i l..l..ove you too."  
  
"and IT'S OUT! CONGRADULATIONS YOU HAVE A LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
"A LITTLE GIRL HONEY! "  
  
"a girl?"  
  
"a girl."  
  
"oh yash! i love you!"  
  
the doctors cleaned the baby and handed it to yash to carry to the nursery.  
  
as soon as he came through the door he was greeted by his family and in laws. he took the baby to the nursery and then went back to be with kagome.  
  
in the room.  
  
"oh kagome shes beautiful." marie said.  
  
"whats her name?"  
  
"Chasidie..."  
  
"beautiful." inu-yasha said. "absolutly beautiful."   
  
"yash...bring christopher over here."  
  
"christopher meet your baby sister chasidie."  
  
" BABY!" Christopher said.  
  
everyone laughed.  
  
"my family. yash said as he hugged christopher and kagome while she held chasidie.  
  
the end.  
  
Ah the last chapter. tis so sad. but i will post one more thing before this wiil be complete.  
  
KAIDENCE 


	17. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I HAD A GREAT TIME WRITING THIS STORY AND I DEFINATLY HOPE THIS WONT BE THE LAST.  
  
I AM PLANNING ON WRITING ANOTHER ONE CALLED: So Cold. IT IS AN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN STORY. THE PAIRINGS WILL BE AMON/ROBIN.  
  
I HAVE NO PLANS ON WHAT IT WILL TURN OUT TO BE BUT I THINK I CAN GIVE YOU AN EXAMPLE.  
  
OK HERE IT IS.  
  
ROBIN AND AMON ARE PARTNERS FOR THE STN-J. AND THEY BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER. BUT HOW CAN TWO CLOSED OFF PEOPLE EVER ADMIT THAT THEY LOVE ONE ANOTHER??  
  
THERE YA GO THAT'S ALL YOU GET.  
  
THANK YOU TOO:  
  
InuMa  
  
BloodBunny  
  
Whitetiger-Isabella  
  
Death  
  
Sesshoumarugrl  
  
Angel075  
  
Black cat 92  
  
gothic inuyasha   
  
Keynoune  
  
Balletanimerose  
  
Sakura19892  
  
sackimitama4me  
  
Lemony Snikerz  
  
Samsonite3599  
  
Yumiko  
  
AnimeAngel779  
  
Kpxiceboi  
  
Tetalani  
  
Midnightdraco  
  
Amanda  
  
Black Wolf Girl  
  
Image5  
  
RyuKenTheSamurai  
  
Thank you all and please check out my other story coming out soon. hopefully tomarrow.  
  
"So Cold."  
  
thank you all Luv ya all!  
  
Kaidence   
  
Kirara14  
  
Haruko  
  
Inu Jinx  
  
C.T. Rae  
  
inufan 17  
  
Starlit333  
  
estesa1  
  
Kagome M.K  
  
Mental-Out-Patient 


End file.
